Piggy's Death
by Ellen2607
Summary: We passed the place where the boys had danced around the fire. I remember what had happened like it was yesterday and I still have nightmares that feel like a ghost has walked straight through me. I looked at where Simon was killed.' Rated T


Chapter 1

Piggy POV

We passed the place where the boys had danced around the fire. I remember what had happened like it was yesterday and I still have nightmares that feel like a ghost has walked straight through me. The dream is only what I witnessed but it still scares me out of me skin every time. If Simon was here, I bet things would be a lot different. I looked at where Simon was killed. The sand threw rainbows in the air where the sun bounced off of it. I wondered if these thoughts would be my last thoughts. I didn't want to think like that, but I couldn't help it.

Then, Sam saw some smoke dancing up into the air. Ralph told us to get into to certain positions and we continued forward. I tried to look at what was ahead of me but all I saw was a misty cloud of dust. I asked if there was a cliff, I could hear the ocean angrily crashing against the side of the island. It didn't sound safe. Ralph told me to keep close behind him and he moved forward onto the cliff. I could hear the sea calling to me, telling me of what was going to happen. I could hear the sea eating at the side of the cliff, I know it wants me.

As I walked along the edge of the cliff I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. Jack hated my guts and now he knows that he is capable of killing, I will be next. This is all Jacks fault. Why couldn't he of just listened to what Ralph said then we wouldn't be in this mess. But Jack is wild, savage it would have happened anyway. Things just have to go his way. Him and his hunting strategies.

Suddenly, I heard a terrifying war cry that echoed all around me, off the cliffs and the wind carried it out to sea.

"_Halt! Who goes there?"_ Roger called out to us. Ralph yelled back to Roger and blew the conch loudly; it felt like my ear drums had burst. I shook like there was an earthquake. I felt my legs shake like jelly underneath me. I thought I was going to collapse and fall off the cliff but I tried to stay on my feet. Ralph told the boys that he was calling an assembly and walked forward.

"_Don't leave me, Ralph."_ I whispered urgently. The words barely escaped my lips.

"_You kneel down," _said Ralph, _"and wait till I come back." _I heard the boys snigger and I wished I had my glasses and could see again. I wouldn't feel as vulnerable and we wouldn't be here. I felt as small as a mouse. I don't like. I'm terrified. I heard Ralph repeat that he was calling an assembly and asked where Jack was. Realization hit me. Jack wasn't here! That means that he could sneak up on me and drive his spear through my heart. I shook even more uncontrollably than before and I tried to see the faces around me unsuccessfully.

"He's hunting. And said we weren't to let you in." Roger told us.

"I've come to see you about the fire," Ralph said, "and about Piggy's specs."

I heard laughter that built into the sound of thunder. I felt me spine shiver as I heard it. I want to go home. I miss the sweet sound of my auntie's voice. The way she spoke to me. I felt like screaming out. The pain that I felt now was a lot worse compared to anything that I had witnessed in my life.

"What do you want?" I knew that voice. Just thinking about who it was made my skin crawl. All that he had done to me, to this tribe. He had torn our tribe apart like he had torn the Simon's flesh off of his bones. I felt like bolting back to our camp. I didn't want to do this anymore. I had a good idea of what was going to happen and I didn't want to be here when it did.

"Ralph! Don't leave me!" I whimpered. I searched around for something to hold onto and I felt a rock underneath my fingertips. I clung to it as if my whole life depended on it for I did not want to let go. But I knew if I was or wasn't clinging to a rock, I would be an easy target. I was the most vulnerable person here no matter what.

I heard the savages roar with laughter when I clung to the rock. Some of them started to jeer at me. Jack warned us that we shouldn't be at this end of the island, at his end of the island. But no one moved. Ralph wasn't going to leave until I had my specs back. Jack started challenging Ralph all because Ralph accused him of stealing my specs. I wish they would just stop. Ralph yelled at Jack, telling him that he didn't need to steal my specs; we would have given them fire if they had just asked. They both started to yell at each other. I didn't want to hear this. We had had enough arguing as it is. Now a new emotion made it self clear along with fear and cowardness. Anger. I screamed as loud as I could until I thought my head was going to explode. I heard more screaming and idiotic boys cheering something on. I heard Ralph and Jacks feet scuffling through the sand and the thuds as they jumped out the way of an attack. I heard fingernails scraping along flesh and I heard the tearing of skin as the fighting got worse. They started to scream at each other. Ralph screamed that Jack was a thief, Jack just challenged him. I moved to the ground and tried to grab onto something. I tried o move in what I thought was Ralph's direction to try and get his attention.

I tried to remind Ralph of what we had come for. The fire. My specs. I heard Ralph did his spear into the ground as they stopped fighting. I heard their deep panting like dogs do. Then Ralph tried to get back to his point of why we came here.

"Listen. We've come to say this. First you've got to give back Piggy's specs. If he hasn't got them he can't see. You aren't playing the game-"I heard the giggling of savages coming from all around us. Ralph seemed to forget again of why we had come. I whispered, "And the fire."

"Oh yes. Then about the fire. I say this again. I've been saying it ever since we dropped in. our only hope is keeping a signal fire going as long as there's light to see. Then maybe a ship'll notice the smoke and come and rescue us and take us home. But without that smoke we've got to wait till some ship comes by accident. We might wait years; till we were old- "I heard the silvery sound of laughter die out. Ralph continued. He said to them that they were fools. He told them that we had tried to keep the fire going but there weren't enough of us. I felt the blood go up to my face as he spoke these words. Them he explained to them what their fire was. He said that it wasn't a signal fire, it was a cooking fire. I tried to see through my blurred sight but saw nothing. Ralph told them that there might be a ship out there and we would have just lost another chance of getting rescued. Ralph stopped his speech. To me, I sounded as if he was getting nowhere. As long as Jack was in charge of this lot, they weren't going to listen to a word Ralph says.

Suddenly, Jack screamed 'Grab them!' and 'Tie them up!' I thought Jack was telling the savages to tie us up but then I heard the cries of shock from Samneric. I heard rustling and cries out from the twins. I am terrified. I can not see so I do not know what is going on. I crouched down on the floor. I heard the rustling stop and the twins must have been tied up. Jack spoke to Ralph. "See. They do what I want." There was silence. I wasn't sure if this silence was comfortable or not. But then Ralphs temper broke. "You're a beast and a swine and a bloody, bloody thief!" I heard the thuds of feet run past me and the sound of two bodies colliding and more skin tearing. I wanted to put my hands over my ears, but listening was the only sense that I had left. I heard more panting but heavier and this time the pants sounded angry. As if they were a completely different thing with emotions and feelings. I heard the sound of cheering from the savages. They were enjoying this. They think its fun and games. Well it's not. I had had enough of this. So I stood up and concord my fear.

"Let me speak." I heard the cheering change into a steady booing. I held up the conch that was in my hands and held it above my head. "I got the conch! I tell you, I got the conch!" I was surprised. There was silence. They actually wanted to hear what I had to say. All of a sudden, I heard tiny thuds hitting the ground. Then one hit me. They were throwing rocks at us.

"I got to say this. You're acting like a crowd of kids." The booing rose again and died as I lifted the conch up into the air again. "Which is better - to be a pack of painted niggers like you are, or to be sensible like Ralph is? A great thunderous noise rose from among the savages and I had to shout to get myself heard. "Which is better – to have rules and agree, or to hunt and kill?" The thunderous noise rose again and someone threw another rock at me. This time, Ralph shouted against the noise.

"Which is better, law and rescue, or hunting and breaking things up?" Now Jack started yelling amongst the savages as well and Ralph could no longer get himself heard. I heard spears being bashed together as if they were all agreeing on something or they were getting ready for war. I could feel the atmosphere closing in around me. It felt like a big heavy storm cloud buzzing around my head. My body was now filled with only one emotion. Hatred. I heard the terrible creek of dry and dead wood and looked around for the source even though it was no use. I heard tiny rocks skip down the sound of the mountain and heard the tribe shriek.

Suddenly something hit my body and knocked all my breath out of me, just like a football going into my stomach just one hundred times as worse. I tried to say something but the shock and the pain of the impact was screaming at my body. I felt myself being launched in the air and being turned over many times that would normally make me sick, but I had other things to worry about. I felt the rock leave my body and I heard it smash into the earth. I felt myself falling what seemed like eternity. I just wanted the pain to end and end quickly and not painful but while I was falling, what must have been very fast, I was able to think a million things in one second. I thought about my whole life. All the memories that I had. All that I had encountered. Every thought that had ever run through my head. I realized then that there would be a quick end but it was going to be the most painful thing that had ever happened to me and would be the last thing that would happen to me. I was going to die.

Then I landed on something very hard right in the middle of my back, but I didn't have time to look. I had a feeling it was coral or some kind of stone. I felt me skull shatter into a million pieces I tried to move my arms to try and hold my head together for I could feel the blood seeping through the gaps that my skull had made in my head. All my arms and legs did were twitch. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything not even what I was laying on. All I knew was that I was dying. This was the end for me. I hated who had pushed that rock off the cliff. I hated everyone apart from the people that didn't laugh at me and that were Ralph and Samneric. I was grateful that I had met them.

The last thing that I saw was lots of colours peering over something white and the bright blue sky. I felt the sea rush over my body and I was dead.


End file.
